gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Sengoku Basara: Millennium
Sengoku Basara: Millennium (戦国BASARA MILLENNIUM) is a PS4 fighting game in the Sengoku Basara series. A television anime adaption of the same title uses the cutscenes from the game, including scenes never seen before, such as scenes where the player controls the character in levels. Gameplay Cutscenes will be animated by Production I.G. Exclusively for Masamune, at the night of a full moon, he will sprout wolf ears and a tail, and his fighting skills are enhanced. He also can transform into an actual wolf if he consumes blood (animal or human). In this form, he can still talk, is big enough for anyone (such as Yukimura) to ride on, and is able to move at high speeds much faster than another known animal. Sypnosis *This will be part of the sypnosis! More is yet to come! Yukimura gets kidnapped by several kunoichi, who trick and outsmart Masamune and take Yukimura to their leader Mochizuki Chiyome, a past adversary of Shingen. Later that night, Masamune (his lycanthropy activated due to full moon) sets off to Mochizuki's fortress to rescue Yukimura with Kojuro, Sasuke, Kasuga, and Kotaro. He sneaks in and makes his way where Yukimura is being kept. Upon being discovered and pursued, Masamune and Yukimura attempt to escape, only to be cornered by the armed kunoichi and guards and by Mochizuki. When Yukimura once again turns down Mochizuki's offer to join her in exchange for Masamune's life, Mochizuki orders the kunoichi and guards to kill Masamune and to capture Yukimura alive. Yukimura steps in front of Masamune to defend him, but Masamune grabs Yukimura and pins him to the ground and sucks blood from a wound on Yukimura's shoulder recieved during the pursuit, gets up, leaving Yukimura lying on the ground behind him. Masamune then transforms into a fully-grown wolf and turns to Yukimura, telling him to ride him. As Yukimura gets on Masamune, Masamune then escapes through Mochizuki and her kunoichi and guards, knocking several of them down before jumping over a wall and outside the fortress. While Masamune and Yukimura meet up with Kojuro, Sasuke, Kasuga, and Kotaro, and Mochizuki and her comrades recover at the fortress, (Kyogoku) Maria watches them from a tree, remarking what she has seen.. Voice Cast Returning characters *Date Masamune - Katsuyuki Konishi (JP), Robert McCollum (US) *Sanada Yukimura - Hiro Shimono (JP), Micah Solusod (US) *Ishida Mitsunari - Tomokazu Seki (JP), Jonathan Brooks (US) *Tokugawa Ieyasu - Hidenobu Kiuchi (JP), Jarrod Greene (US) *Katakura Kojuro - Toshiyuki Morikawa (JP), Ian Sinclair (US) *Shima Sakon - Yuichi Nakamura (JP), Clifford Chapin (US) *Sarutobi Sasuke - Mamoru Miyano (JP), Todd Haberkorn (US) *Maeda Keiji - Masakazu Morita (JP), Eric Vale (US) *Oda Nobunaga - Norio Wakamoto (JP), John Swasey (US) *Uesugi Kenshin - Romi Park (JP), Greg Ayres (US) *Kasuga - Natsuko Kuwatani (JP), Trina Nishimura (US) *Takenaka Hanbei - Akira Ishida (JP), Jerry Jewell (US) *Takeda Shingen - Tessho Genda (JP), Christopher Ayres (US) *Akechi Mitsuhide/Tenkai - Sho Hayami (JP), Vic Mignogna (US) *Ii Naotora - Maaya Sakamoto (JP), Morgan Garrett (US) *Oichi - Mamiko Noto (JP), Alexis Tipton (US) *Chosokabe Motochika - Junichi Suwabe (JP), Patrick Seitz (US) *Mori Motonari - Takashi Kondo (JP), John Burgmeier (US) *Honda Tadakatsu - none *Shibata Katsuie - Nobuhiko Okamoto (JP), Austin Tindle (US) *Ashikaga Yoshiteru - Shuichi Ikeda (JP), Bill Jenkins (US) *Toyotomi Hideyoshi - Ryotaro Okiayu (JP), Christopher R. Sabat (US) *Itsuki - Yuka Iguchi (JP), Holly Franklin (US) *Goto Matabei - Shinichiro Miki (JP), David Matranga (US) *Maeda Toshiie - Tomohiro Tsuboi (JP), Chuck Huber (US) *Maeda Matsu - Yuko Kaida (JP), Jamie Marchi (US) *Fuma Kotaro - none *Kobayakawa Hideaki - Jun Fukuyama (JP), Joel McDonald (US) *Magoichi Saika - Sayaka Ohara (JP), Shelley Calene-Black (US) *Imagawa Yoshimoto - Kozo Shioya (JP), Barry Yandell (US) *Kuroda Kanbei - Rikiya Koyama (JP), David Wald (US) *Yamanaka Shikanosuke - Miyu Irino (JP), Aaron Dismuke (US) *Azai Nagamasa - Koji Tsujitani (JP), Christopher Bevins (US) *Kyogoku Maria - Shizuka Ito (JP), Kristi Kang (US) *Hojo Ujimasa - Tadashi Miyazawa (JP), Kenny Green (US) *Tsuruhime - Ami Koshimizu (JP), Leah Clark (US) *Otani Yoshitsugu - Fumihiko Tachiki (JP), Mark Stoddard (US) *Mogami Yoshiaki - Tetsu Shiratori (JP), Christopher Corey-Smith (US) *Shimazu Yoshihiro - Kenichi Ogata (JP), R Bruce Elliot (US) *Matsunaga Hisahide - Keiji Fujiwara (JP), Kent Williams (US) *Miyamoto Musashi - Daisuke Namikawa (JP), Sean Michael Teague (US) *Oyamada Nobushige - Yoshimasa Hosoya (JP), Scott Freeman (US) *Nanoe Kanetsugu - Atsushi Imaruoka (JP), Jim Johnson (US) New characters *Mochizuki Chiyome - Kikuko Inoue (JP), Jessica Cavanagh (US) *Hattori Hanzo - Shinnosuke Tachibana (JP), Marcus D. Stimac (US) Music Opening song TBA Insert song *Alone by Katsuyuki Konishi (Masamune) and Hiro Shimono (Yukimura) Category:Fighting games Category:Games based on Manga/Anime Category:PS4 Games Category:Capcom Category:Feudal Japan